Significance of a Name
by BuzzCat
Summary: After returning from the diamond planet, Donna goes to find the undoubtedly brooding Doctor. Oh, and she explains that women aren't so very found of the nickname 'Old Girl'. Romance if you squint, friendship if you don't.


Donna wandered through the TARDIS. She had heard the Doctor come in and something was wrong, something was very wrong. After that diamond planet, something had been very wrong with him. She'd never seen him like this. The moment they'd gotten back on the TARDIS, he'd flown them into the time vortex and headed off to his room. Now, Donna was trying to find him, just to make sure he was alright. The TARDIS, however was not helping. Donna could swear that she had passed the same corner three times now. On the fourth pass, Donna stopped and threw her hands up,

"I'm trying to help him, alright? Look, I know he's hurting and I just want to help. He's been on his own for almost two days now and even for a Time Lord, that can't be healthy. Please, show me where he is?" The TARDIS hummed skeptically and Donna received the general impression of 'don't screw this up'. She saluted to the ceiling, "Message received, miss." A door down the hall opened of its own accord. Donna walked forward, trying to make just enough noise that she wouldn't surprise the Doctor. She poked her head in to find one of the stranger rooms she'd seen on the TARDIS. It was a field of red grass with a large grey boulder in the middle, the domed ceiling displaying Earth's clear blue sky. The Doctor sat on the boulder, knees drawn up to his chest as he glared off into the corner. Donna walked forward on the dirt path that had appeared, clearing her throat. The Doctor spun to face her and almost fell from his perch,

"What? How did you get in here?"

"She let me in."

"Who, the TARDIS?"

"Yeah. It is a she, isn't it?"

"Yes," said the Doctor distractedly, "she's never shown anyone this room. In fact, I specifically specified that she let me be in here."

"Well, I guess she just likes me more." said Donna, leaning back to half-sit on the rock. She leaned back until her spine was against the Doctor's arm. He leaned his head over to rest against the back of her neck. Donna was quiet for a rare moment, just letting the Doctor lean on her before she furrowed her brow and asked, "What is this place?"

"It's a room on the TARDIS." said the Doctor. Donna did her best to elbow him,

"Not that, moron. What's it based on?" she said. The Doctor was quiet for so long that Donna thought he wasn't going to answer her. Finally, he replied so quietly she almost didn't hear him,

"Home."

"'Home'?"

"Gallifrey. This is where I used to come to think." he said. Donna looked around. As far as thinking spots went, it wasn't bad. Certainly better than hers, which was usually the building's loo. She looked up,

"That sky looks like Earth."

"It is. That's new, actually. Old girl, what are you doing to my room?" he said, directing the question to the TARDIS.

"Oi!" said Donna, turned to lightly smack his arm. The Doctor looked at her,

"What?"

"'Old girl'?"

"Oh! Oh, that's the TARDIS. It's what I call her."

"Hm. No wonder she changed your sky." muttered Donna. The Doctor looked at her like she was crazy. Donna threw up her hands, "Well, I have never heard of a single woman who was alright with being called 'old girl'. Honestly, between beating her with a hammer and calling her 'old girl' I'm surprised she still puts up with you." said Donna. The TARDIS hummed to agree with Donna. The Doctor's brow furrowed,

"It's what I call her! Besides, this is my room; what are you doing in here?"

"I came in to make sure that you were alright and not sitting somewhere brooding." she said. The Doctor didn't reply because that was quite clearly what he had been doing. Donna stood up and shifted until her side was pressed against his side, leaning her head on top of his and rubbing a hand across the Doctor's back, "You know that wasn't your fault, right?"

"What?"

"That hostess. It wasn't your fault."

"Of course it wasn't." said the Doctor, taking a deep breath and stretching his arms out in a way Donna had quickly learned meant 'I have absolutely no confidence in what I'm saying'. She rolled her eyes at his words, but quickly sobered up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"There was nothing you could do."

"Her name. I don't even know her name." he said. He was back to leaning against Donna, who now had her arm wrapped around his shoulders and her head back on top of his. Donna shrugged,

"I don't care who you are or what kind of alien you are, you can't remember everything. Some things just slip through. It doesn't make you a bad person."

"But I—"

"No. Doctor, you're not perfect. No one is. You're brilliant—God help me with the ego I'll be dealing with now—but you aren't perfect." Her hand on his shoulder came up to card through his mussed hair and she looked down at him. He leaned harder against her side until Donna was almost the only thing holding him up. She patted his head and looked away, "And now your head's on my boob." The Doctor straightened up faster than Donna's eyes could track,

"Sorry! Sorry, it was soft and—"

"And we're going to leave it at that."

"Yeeaah." said the Doctor. He slipped off the rock and stood up, hands in his pockets. Donna's arms had returned to her side as she nodded. She cocked her head toward the door,

"Wanna go watch Lion King?"

"Yeah." said the Doctor. He put his arm around her shoulders and Donna slipped hers around his waist. The TARDIS widened the door to allow them through without breaking contact. The Doctor looked at the ceiling,

"Thanks, sexy." The TARDIS thrummed in approval.


End file.
